


Yesterday

by Suga_oppa



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaehyo Feels, M/M, Park Kyung is a Little Shit, Please Don't Kill Me, Woo Jiho | Zico is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_oppa/pseuds/Suga_oppa
Summary: Basically a fic where Jihoon (P.O.) enters high school and starts hanging out with (senior) Taeil and his friends, most commonly known in their school as "Block B", or the one where Jihoon looks up to Taeil and his "cool" friends.





	1. "My name's Taeil."

The first day of high school is always terrifying if you don't know anyone, and sadly, that was the situation Pyo Jihoon was in. He pressed himself against the cold walls of the crowded hallways full of nervous, douchey, teens. The 15 year old tried to steady hid breathing when a boy caught his attention. The stranger motioned for Jihoon to meet him in the bathroom. Trying to avoid the crowded halls, he did.  
Once he entered the bathroom he spotted a boy fixing his hair in the mirror and the stranger who was sitting on blue sink counter, scrolling though his phone.  
"Hi," He jumped down. "My name's Taeil, and that's Jaehyo." The tall one looked back at Jihoon and smiled. Taeil was short, in fact, he was so small that Jihoon had to look down to look at him in the face.  
"I'm Jihoon-" Two more people walked into the bathroom, one aproximItaly Jaehyo's height and the other one around 5'7.  
"Hey, i'm Jiho but everyone calls me Zico." The tall one smiled.  
"Literally no one calls you that, Jiho. Hi i'm Kyung." The shorter one waved .  
"You're tall for a 9th grader, Kyung, how is he taller than you? You're a fucking senior!""  
"You're such an asshole!" Kyung said defensivelyas he shoved Jiho away from him. Taeil rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, I wanted to invite you to have lunch with us." Jihoon didn't know what it was but he obviously did something right because seniors were asking him to eat lunch with them.  
"Sure," Jihoon said trying not to sound too excited. "What table?" Zico laughed at the question and Taeil smacked his shoulder.  
"Stop being a dick, Jiho. Jihoon, we eat out for lunch , like fast food and stuff, because the cafeteria food is-"  
"It's literal fucking poison. It tastes like shit, it's greasy, it's just terrible in general." Zico said before the bell rang for first period. Jihoon met eyes with Taeil who looked away quickly. Zico grabbed Kyung's hand and tugged on it.  
"Babe, let's go." Jaehyo followed soon after them leaving Taeil and Jihoon alone.  
"We should get to class."  
"Y-yeah."


	2. Zico, Kyung, and everything in between.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon see's some stuff he wasn't supposed to.

Jihoon ran to the parking lot as soon as the lunch bell rang, afraid of Taeil and his friends forgetting about him. He looked around the parking lot and saw two people in a car, so being the dumb ass he was he walked up to it. He regreted it so hard once he saw the two people were in the back of the car were Kyung and Zico.   
"Ah~, Jiho, r-right there~!" Jihoon heard Kyung moan then felt his body temperature go up.  
"P-please, more!" Kyung pathetically groaned, pulling Zico's hair. Jihoon wanted to run away and hide but he couldn't bring himself to do so. The sight was just so... mesmerizing? The way Jiho bobbed his head and the way Kyung reacted was just so foreign to him. He felt dirty but a good dirty, like what he was witnessing was his own little secret. Taeil tapped on his shoulder.  
"Having fun Jihoon?" The boy was speechless.  
"N-no."  
"Your pants say otherwise." Taeil smiled sweetly at him as Jihoon looked down and saw his erection.  
"Let's go to Jaehyo's car so we can go eat and Jiho can finish his... meal."   
The younger was surprised about how casual Taeil was acting.  
"D-does that happen a lot?" Jihoon asked as the elder grabbed his hand and led him to the other side of the parking lot.  
"All the time, they literally cannot keep their hands off of each other. I've never seen 2 hornier people. Once they literally came to my house to have sex in my room, it was horrible, I could hear them and I was downstairs." Jihoon tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably.  
Once they got to the car Two new people were sitting in the back seat and Jaehyo in the front. "This is ukwon, and minhyuk." The two waved at him.   
"Are they having car sex?" Jaehyo asked abviously annoyed.   
"Yeah, I caught Jihoon-" Taeil looked at the younger. "... on his phone, yeah, he was on his phone." Minhyuk stare at Jihoon as he got in the car. He leaned over and whispered in Jihoon's ear, "You were watching them weren't you?" The 15 yeah old shifted uncomfortably and shook his head.   
"I know you were, there's no point in lying, your fucking boner gives it away." Taeil looked back at them from the passenger's seat.   
"Leave him alone, abd stop being a nosey before I don't buy you shit." Taeil scolded. Minhyuk smiled.


End file.
